Smeerella
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is Jake's pov of the episode. Coming soon Izzy and Cubby's pov!
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys how's it going today? Anyway I love this episode.. Oh shoot! Don't scare me like that! Sorry I was talking to my cat who just scared the day lights out of me. I'm not kidding she actually scared me I didn't know she snuck into my room let's just go.

Disclaimer: I'm not Disney so I don't own JatNP.

Scully: Look Alive Mateys! Fun and more fun dead ahead!

Jake: This is gonna be the best PirateCon ever!(My apple product just read my mind. When I was going to type PirateCon it just showed up on the autocorrect boxes. I've never written PirateCon before! Man thats scary)

Izzy: Yo Ho mr Smee!

She took my line again. But I don't mind.

Smee: Ahoy sea pups.

What's with him?

Jake: Great day for a pirate convention don't you think?

Smee: I suppose so for those lucky enough to go.

Cubby: you weren't invited?

Smee: I was but the captain bellowed that I had to stay aboard and make sure the Jolly Roger is shipshape for the grand pirate ship parade today.

Of course he did.

Izzy: But you're going to miss all the fun.

Smee: and I won't get to meet first mate Molly.(me:that was so awkward for me) or show her my new dance the Buccaneer jig. Oh how I wish there was a way I could go to the convention.

Wow, Smee wanting to meet a woman. That's something you don't see everyday.

Pip: Is that a wish i hear?

Pip!

All: Pip the Pirate genie!

Jake: Pip can you help Mr Smee?

Pip: you betcha!

While Pip gave Mr Smee what he needed to go to the convention. I was plotting a way to sweep Izzy off her feet.

Izzy: Cool now you can go to the convention. Meet Molly and keep an eye out on the ship at the same time!

Smee: But what if the Captain sees me?

Jake: We'll just have to figure out a way that Captain Hook can see you but not know that it is you.

Pip: That gives me an idea.

Jake: now Captain Hook will never know you are you.

Smee: Oh I don't know about this.

Jake: You can't give up Mr Smee you can do this. You will have plenty of time to go meet First mate Molly.

Just like i won't give up on trying to win Izzy.

Smee: You're right Jake I can do this.

Later:

Jake: No one knows that Mr Smee is really Mr Smee.

Scully: Cracked crackers! Old rusty Hooks gonna ruin Mr Smee's good time.

I should have known he would try to ruin Smee's fun!

Jake: Not while we're here.

Later:

Molly: Look alive scallywag swabs and dashing buccaneers. It's time for the swinging vine challenge. Grab a vine rescue the fair maiden and swing to the other side.

I wish Izzy was the fair maiden that we can rescue that way i have motivation and an advantage.

Red Jessica: The winner will lead the grand pirate ship parade.

Scully: Sneaky snook trying to foul up Mr Smee.

Jake: Heads up Mr Sm... Uh Buck!

I can't believe I almost got that wrong.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go!

Then we went up to Smee to remind him of what Pip said.

Jake: Don't forget what pip said.

Later:

Im dancing with my true love. I think i just died.

Izzy: Wow check out Mr Smee! He's really got the moves!

What about my moves Izz?!

Jake: What about Captain Hook? I bet he wants to trip up Mr Smee. We have to warn him. Follow me I'll lead.

Jake: Hook trouble dead ahead. If hooks gonna try to hook you I know how we can stop him so your new dance the buccaneer jig.

Smee: Aye aye Jake. That jig is up.

Did he just do a pun?

Cubby: we stopped hook from tripping buck-

Jake: Avast that's the first foghorn blast.

Pip: Mr Smee I'm afraid our time and me pirate magic are running out.

Jake: You've got to get back to the dock before there's a full size ship in here.

Cubby: That was the second foghorn blast. Oh no mr Smee's not gonna make it to the dock on time!

Jake: Izz this is-

Izzy: an emergency!

Later:

Smee: Alas Miss Molly will never know that Buck buccaneer was little old Smee.

Later much later:

Izzy: We got an invitation to another convention. Cubbys coconut convention!

Cubby: there's going to be coconut collecting coconut cooking coconut tossing-

Scully: crackers!

Cubby: nope just coconuts!

Oh my gosh, just kill me now.(Me: *with shot gun* That can be arranged. JK I wouldn't do that to him)

Me: Ok guys thats all for today i hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya'll THURSDAY.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys! Im so excited Christmas break starts tomorrow! Any way here's Izzy's POV i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP

Scully: Look Alive Mateys! Fun and more fun dead ahead!

Jake: This is gonna be the best PirateCon ever!

Izzy: Yo Ho mr Smee!

Jake:*in thoughts*She took my line again

Sorry Jakey. I didn't mean to do that.

Smee: Ahoy sea pups.

What's with him?

Jake: Great day for a pirate convention don't you think?

Smee: I suppose so for those lucky enough to go.

Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?

Cubby: you weren't invited?

Smee: I was but the captain bellowed that I had to stay aboard and make sure the Jolly Roger is shipshape for the grand pirate ship parade today.

Hook is so mean.

Izzy: But you're going to miss all the fun.

Smee: and I won't get to meet first mate Molly or show her my new dance the Buccaneer jig. Oh how I wish there was a way I could go to the convention.

Pip: Is that a wish i hear?

Pip! What are you doing here?

All: Pip the Pirate genie!

Jake: Pip can you help Mr Smee?

Pip: you betcha!

I watched in awe as Pip gave Mr Smee what he need for the convention.

Izzy: Cool now you can go to the convention. Meet Molly and keep an eye out on the ship at the same time!

Smee: But what if the Captain sees me?

Jake: We'll just have to figure out a way that Captain Hook can see you but not know that it is you.

Pip: That gives me an idea.

Jake: now Captain Hook will never know you are you.

Smee: Oh I don't know about this.

Jake: You can't give up Mr Smee you can do this. You will have plenty of time to go meet First mate Molly.

Jake:*in thoughts*Just like i won't give up on trying to win Izzy.

What am i a prize?!

Smee: You're right Jake I can do this.

Later:

Jake: No one knows that Mr Smee is really Mr Smee.

Scully: Cracked crackers! Old rusty Hooks gonna ruin Mr Smee's good time.

I should have known he would try to ruin Smee's fun!

Jake: Not while we're here.

Later:

Molly: Look alive scallywag swabs and dashing buccaneers. It's time for the swinging vine challenge. Grab a vine rescue the fair maiden and swing to the other side.

Jake:*in thought*I wish Izzy was the fair maiden that we can rescue that way i have motivation and an advantage.

Ok how does that give you both motivation and an advantage?!

Red Jessica: The winner will lead the grand pirate ship parade.

Scully: Sneaky snook trying to foul up Mr Smee.

Jake: Heads up Mr Sm... Uh Buck!

I still think his fake name is weird.(Me: Surprisingly I agree)

Jake: Yo Ho way to go!

Then we went up to Smee to remind him of what Pip said.

Jake: Don't forget what pip said.

Later:

Jake:* in thoughts*Im dancing with my true love. I think i just died.

I feel the same way.

Jake:* in thoughts to Izzy* Izz stop listening to my thoughts!

Izzy:*in thoughts to Jake**giggles* You can't stop me.

Jake:*in thoughts to Izzy* Oh trust me I will.

Izzy: Wow check out Mr Smee! He's really got the moves!

Jake:* in thoughts to Izzy*What about my moves Izz?!

Izzy:* in thoughts to Jake* Yes Jake you dance good too.

That seemed to satisfy Jakey for the time being.

Jake: What about Captain Hook? I bet he wants to trip up Mr Smee. We have to warn him. Follow me I'll lead.

Jake: Hook trouble dead ahead. If hooks gonna try to hook you I know how we can stop him so your new dance the buccaneer jig.

Smee: Aye aye Jake. That jig is up.

Did he just... Huh?!

Cubby: we stopped hook from tripping buck-

Jake: Avast that's the first foghorn blast.

Izzy:* to Jake in thought*Since when do you say Avast?

Jake:*to Izzy in thoughts* since now.

Pip: Mr Smee I'm afraid our time and me pirate magic are running out.

Jake: You've got to get back to the dock before there's a full size ship in here.

Cubby: That was the second foghorn blast. Oh no mr Smee's not gonna make it to the dock on time!

Jake: Izz this is-

Izzy: an emergency!

Ha thats 1 for me and 0 for him.

Later:

Smee: Alas Miss Molly will never know that Buck buccaneer was little old Smee.

Later much later:

Izzy: We got an invitation to another convention. Cubbys coconut convention!

Cubby: there's going to be coconut collecting coconut cooking coconut tossing-

Scully: crackers!

Cubby: nope just coconuts!

Oh my gosh, just kill me now.(Me: *with shot gun* Challenge accepted! JK shes cool I'd never do that to her)

Me: Ok guys thats all for today i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys! Ok so yesterday i was on a date with my boyfriend so sorry I didn't upload. Tomorrow I'm getting on a plane to see my grandparents and Daddy so i cant do anything tomorrow. So i hope tonight makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters, plots or anything from JatNP. Only disney owns it and i would NEVER try to take it from them.

Scully: Look Alive Mateys! Fun and more fun dead ahead!

Yay this is gonna be fun!(me: *facepalm*)

Jake: This is gonna be the best PirateCon ever!

Izzy: Yo Ho mr Smee!

Seriously he lets her say it but not me! Why is that?!

Smee: Ahoy sea pups.

What's with him?

Jake: Great day for a pirate convention don't you think?

Smee: I suppose so for those lucky enough to go.

No invitation huh?

Cubby: you weren't invited?

Smee: I was but the captain bellowed that I had to stay aboard and make sure the Jolly Roger is shipshape for the grand pirate ship parade today.

Hook is more rude then I thought.

Izzy: But you're going to miss all the fun.

Smee: and I won't get to meet first mate Molly or show her my new dance the Buccaneer jig. Oh how I wish there was a way I could go to the convention.

I get how he feels. Stormy isn't human so she can't dance. At least Jake get his girl. I think...

Pip: Is that a wish i hear?

Pip!

All: Pip the Pirate genie!

Jake: Pip can you help Mr Smee?

Of course he can!

Pip: you betcha!

While Pip gave Mr Smee what he needed to go to the convention. I stood in awe of what was happening.

Izzy: Cool now you can go to the convention. Meet Molly and keep an eye out on the ship at the same time!

Smee: But what if the Captain sees me?

Good point.

Jake: We'll just have to figure out a way that Captain Hook can see you but not know that it is you.

Pip: That gives me an idea.

Jake: now Captain Hook will never know you are you.

Smee: Oh I don't know about this.

Jake: You can't give up Mr Smee you can do this. You will have plenty of time to go meet First mate Molly.

Just like you wont stop fawning over Izzy?

Jake:*in thoughts to Cubby* Shut up...

Cubby:*in thoughts to Jake* lovesick moron.

Jake:*in thoughts to Cubby* Hey!

(Me: They are brotherly fighting not actually thinking each other as morons or anything)

Smee: You're right Jake I can do this.

Later:

Jake: No one knows that Mr Smee is really Mr Smee.

Scully: Cracked crackers! Old rusty Hooks gonna ruin Mr Smee's good time.

Jake's about to do something crazy.

Jake: Not while we're here.

Later:

Molly: Look alive scallywag swabs and dashing buccaneers. It's time for the swinging vine challenge. Grab a vine rescue the fair maiden and swing to the other side.

Cubby:*in thoughts to us while breaking the forth wall*I bet you all that Jake is thinking of Izzy right now.

Me: *Coming out of forth wall and in thoughts to Cubby* : what are we gonna lose, our pride? *laughing*

Cubby:*to me in thoughts* Maybe...

Me:*in thoughts to Cubby*: you're so mean to me!*leaves*

Red Jessica: The winner will lead the grand pirate ship parade.

Scully: Sneaky snook trying to foul up Mr Smee.

Jake: Heads up Mr Sm... Uh Buck!

I can't believe he almost got that wrong.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go!

Then we went up to Smee to remind him of what Pip said.

Jake: Don't forget what pip said.

Later:

Cubby: we stopped hook from tripping buck-

Jake: Avast that's the first foghorn blast.

I looked at him like he grew three heads. He's never said Avast before.

Pip: Mr Smee I'm afraid our time and me pirate magic are running out.

Jake: You've got to get back to the dock before there's a full size ship in here.

Cubby: That was the second foghorn blast. Oh no mr Smee's not gonna make it to the dock on time!

Jake: Izz this is-

Izzy: an emergency!

Haha she got him!

Later:

Smee: Alas Miss Molly will never know that Buck buccaneer was little old Smee.

Later much later:

Izzy: We got an invitation to another convention. Cubbys coconut convention!

Cubby: there's going to be coconut collecting coconut cooking coconut tossing-

Scully: crackers!

Cubby: nope just coconuts!

Me: Ok guys thats all for today i hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya'll Thursday maybe? I don't know.


	4. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys here's Skully's POV of Smeerella. I'll update "WTWC" (When Three Worlds Collide) tomorrow but today i wanted Skully's POV. So lets go go go.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. Heck I even own JatNP merchandise!

Scully: Look Alive Mateys! Fun and more fun dead ahead!

Jake: This is gonna be the best PirateCon ever!

Izzy: Yo Ho mr Smee!

Seriously? Jake will let her say it but only her?

Smee: Ahoy sea pups.

What's up with him?

Jake: Great day for a pirate convention don't you think?

Smee: I suppose so for those lucky enough to go.

Crackers what happened to the Jolly Roger?!

Cubby: you weren't invited?

Smee: I was but the captain bellowed that I had to stay aboard and make sure the Jolly Roger is shipshape for the grand pirate ship parade today.

Yep Hook is a snook.

Izzy: But you're going to miss all the fun.

Smee: and I won't get to meet first mate Molly or show her my new dance the Buccaneer jig. Oh how I wish there was a way I could go to the convention.

Buccaneer Jig? That sounds really dumb.

Pip: Is that a wish i hear?

Huh?

All: Pip the Pirate genie!

Jake: Pip can you help Mr Smee?

Of course he can! He's a Genie!

Pip: you betcha!

While Pip gave Mr Smee what he needed to go to the convention. I stood in amusement of what was happening.

Izzy: Cool now you can go to the convention. Meet Molly and keep an eye out on the ship at the same time!

Smee: But what if the Captain sees me?

He makes a valid point.

Jake: We'll just have to figure out a way that Captain Hook can see you but not know that it is you.

Pip: That gives me an idea.

Jake: now Captain Hook will never know you are you.

Smee: Oh I don't know about this.

Jake: You can't give up Mr Smee you can do this. You will have plenty of time to go meet First mate Molly.

Just like you wont stop drooling over Izzy?

Jake:*in thoughts to Skully* At least I'm not a fat bird.

Skully:*in thoughts to Jake* hey!

Jake:*in thoughts to Skully* I just told Cubby to Shut up. Do you really wanna make me mad right now.

That shut me up right away.

Smee: You're right Jake I can do this.

Later:

Jake: No one knows that Mr Smee is really Mr Smee.

Scully: Cracked crackers! Old rusty Hooks gonna ruin Mr Smee's good time.

Jake's about to do something totally insane and worth Izzy ignoring him for.

Jake: Not while we're here.

Later:

Molly: Look alive scallywag swabs and dashing buccaneers. It's time for the swinging vine challenge. Grab a vine rescue the fair maiden and swing to the other side.

Red Jessica: The winner will lead the grand pirate ship parade.

Scully: Sneaky snook trying to foul up Mr Smee.

Jake: Heads up Mr Sm... Uh Buck!

I can't believe he almost got that wrong.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go!

Jake: Don't forget what pip said.

Later:

Cubby: we stopped hook from tripping buck-

Jake: Avast that's the first foghorn blast.

What does that mean? Seriously what does it mean?!

Pip: Mr Smee I'm afraid our time and me pirate magic are running out.

Jake: You've got to get back to the dock before there's a full size ship in here.

Cubby: That was the second foghorn blast. Oh no mr Smee's not gonna make it to the dock on time!

Jake: Izz this is-

Izzy: an emergency!

Haha she got him good!

Later:

Smee: Alas Miss Molly will never know that Buck buccaneer was little old Smee.

Later much later:

Izzy: We got an invitation to another convention. Cubbys coconut convention!

Cubby: there's going to be coconut collecting coconut cooking coconut tossing-

Scully: crackers!

Cubby: nope just coconuts!

Aww crackers!

Me: Ok thats all for today see ya'll tomorrow after School,Chores,and Homework.


End file.
